Aventuras en la Fábrica de Chocolate
by Alealeale
Summary: La vida de Charlie Bucket en la Fábrica de Chocolate es interesante, pero... ¿qué tan interesante puede llegar a ser? Slash! Wonka/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

**Aventuras en la fábrica de chocolate**

 **NA:** Hola, esta es mi primera historia, la hice porque no encontraba mucho de ellos dos y me gustan juntos, además todos los que hay son de un Charlie adulto y eso es aburrido. Me baso en la película de Tim Burton.  
 **Advertencias:** SLASH!Sexo explícito, chan, no pierdas tu tiempo acá si no te gusta WonkaxCharlie. Edad de Charlie: 13  
 **Disclaimer:** No poseo los personajes ni gano dinero haciendo esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la fábrica de Willy Wonka, excepto porque esta vez Charlie se había quedado dormido.

― ¡Charlie, es hora de que te levantes!― gritó la señora Bucket.

Charlie se levantó de un salto por el estrépito y, tambaleándose, bajó a desayunar. El día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde en la noche probando un nuevo invento con su mentor, pero no pudo aguantar mucho más y se fue a acostar, mientras que Wonka se quedó trabajando en el dulce, y le dijo a Charlie que fuera mañana por la mañana para ver el progreso.

Emocionado por volver al trabajo, Charlie comió rápidamente su desayuno y se fue a ver al señor Wonka.

― ¿Ya te vas, hijo?― dijo el señor Bucket asombrado.

― Sí, el señor Wonka me dijo que vuelva hoy por la mañana para revisar el progreso de nuestro nuevo invento― dijo Charlie emocionado.

― Muy bien, Charlie, pero recuerda volver a tiempo para el almuerzo― dijo la señora Bucket.

Con un gesto en respuesta, Charlie salió de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala de Inventos, donde seguramente le esperaba el señor Wonka. En el camino por el puente de chocolate, Charlie saludó a varios Oompa Loompa que estaban trabajando. Estaba muy animado por ir a ver al señor Wonka, por supuesto, ya que le encantaba inventar nuevos dulces.

Una vez que llegó a la Sala de Inventos, entró y miró alrededor en busca del señor Wonka, pero no lo vio allí.

Extraño. Wonka siempre lo esperaba allí, o en su oficina. Tal vez debería buscarlo en su oficina. Decidido a ir a la oficina, Charlie dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina por el largo pasillo, Charlie escuchó algo proveniente de una gran puerta. Era la puerta a la habitación del señor Wonka. ¿Sería que él también se había quedado dormido? Tal vez no debería molestarlo y esperar a que despierte… ¡Pero era tarde y Charlie estaba ansioso por seguir con el invento!

En unos pocos pasos, se dirigió hacia la puerta y, silenciosamente, se deslizó dentro. La habitación era muy amplia y lujosa. A la derecha se encontraba un gran armario de madera donde Wonka guardaba su ropa, junto a él había una puerta, que probablemente daba al baño privado, y también había algunos otros muebles pequeños y medianos color chocolate en varias partes de la habitación. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Charlie fue lo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Era la cama del señor Wonka, muy amplia y adornada con un dosel color púrpura. En el centro de la cama se encontraba el chocolatero, durmiendo con un brazo extendido y la cabeza de lado. Tenía puesto un pijama color rojo ciruela, el favorito de Wonka. Charlie nunca lo había visto en esa ropa, de hecho nunca lo había visto durmiendo. Se acercó con cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se sentía extraño entrar en su habitación, sobre todo porque su mentor estaba allí durmiendo, pero misteriosamente emocionante. La cara de Wonka estaba relajada y ligeramente enrojecida, y Charlie creyó que se veía muy linda. De repente sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Charlie lentamente levantó una mano. Se preguntó si ese rostro se sentía tan suave como se veía. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Wonka, sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. La piel era cálida y suave, con un leve aroma a chocolate y canela. Quería acercarse para oler mejor ese embriagador aroma, pero un bajo murmullo de parte del chocolatero lo hizo detenerse abruptamente y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo:

― Mmm… Charlie…― balbuceó Wonka.

Charlie se quedó paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Lo había despertado? ¿Había hecho ruido? ¿Su corazón había latido tan fuerte como para despertarlo? ¿Se había dado cuenta de su presencia? O tal vez… ¿tal vez Wonka pronunció su nombre mientras dormía? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando de repente el señor Wonka se levantó de un salto.

Willy Wonka se encontraba muy aburrido haciendo papeleos en su oficina, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entró Charlie.

― ¡Hey, Charlie!― dijo Wonka con entusiasmo. Pero Charlie no contestó. Se acercó en silencio hasta el escrito lleno de papeles, lo rodeó y se detuvo justo al lado de Wonka. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero Charlie, como si leyera sus pensamientos, dijo:

― Shhh… No quiero hablar, sólo quiero sentirte― Y con esas palabras, Charlie acarició suavemente su mejilla.

― ¿Charlie, qué estás…?― Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar porque el muchacho posó sus labios en el cuello de Wonka, haciéndolo sentir increíble.― Mmm… Charlie…

Pero luego todo se desvaneció cuando oyó algo. Se levantó bruscamente, abrumado y confundido. Resultó que todo fue un sueño, pero… Charlie realmente estaba aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie dio unos pasos hacia atrás, largando un jadeo por la sorpresa.

― ¡Ah!― gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando Wonka vio a Charlie.

Wonka estaba en una posición sentada sobre la cama, mirando a Charlie fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero los ojos de Charlie se desviaron a… la camisa _desabrochada_ del señor Wonka. Su perfecta piel pálida y lisa hizo a Charlie sonrojarse ferozmente. Su pecho era plano y de un color pálido poco natural, seguido por su abdomen, y… la maravillosa vista se cortaba por el pantalón del pijama. Estaba mirando el torso de Wonka descaradamente y, al parecer, él se dio cuenta porque rápidamente se cerró la camisa, sacando a Charlie de su transe.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Charlie?― preguntó nerviosamente el chocolatero.

― Y-Yo sólo… Usted me dijo que venga… Era tarde y entonces… ― tartamudeó Charlie, sintiendo que su cara se quemaría. No podía decir nada coherente, su mente estaba abrumada, ocupada sólo por la imagen del pecho desnudo de su mentor. Y mucho menos cuando esos ojos color chocolate estaban fijos en él. ¡No podía quedarse allí! ¡Tenía que salir!― No quise despertarlo. Lo siento.― dijo Charlie rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

¿Por qué había entrado? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Acababa de hacer el ridículo! ¿Qué pensaría ahora el señor Wonka de él? De hecho… ¿Qué era lo que pensaba él mismo? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Charlie, realmente confundido y abrumado, simplemente corrió sin rumbo alguno. Quería huir. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Probablemente el señor Wonka también estaba enojado con él… ¡Claro que lo estaba! A nadie le gustaría que entren en su habitación cuando uno está durmiendo. ¡Y menos al señor Wonka! Él era muy reservado. Sí. Probablemente ni siquiera dejaba a los Oompa Loompa entrar. ¡Y Charlie irrumpió en su habitación sin ningún permiso! ¿Y si estaba tan enojado que ya no quería que Charlie fuese su heredero? No… no podía estar tan enojado… Ya estaba comenzando a exagerar. Sin darse cuenta, Charlie comenzó a desacelerar su paso. Tal vez sólo tenía que disculparse y Wonka no estaría tan enojado con él…

Sí, el señor Wonka… Wonka… Wonka y su liso torso… Wonka y su suave piel… Wonka y… Charlie se detuvo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡El señor Wonka era su mentor! ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su torso semidesnudo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera tan extraña cada vez que lo pensaba? ¿Por qué sentía que hacía tanto… calor?

Charlie se dio cuenta que por algún tiempo estaba inmóvil mirando hacia el espacio. No tenía idea de en dónde estaba. Miro hacia todos lados tratando de orientarse, pero no reconoció el lugar. Al perecer nunca había estado aquí. Y no podía regresar en sus pasos porque estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a dónde iba. En el tiempo que había estado viviendo en la fábrica, Charlie comenzó a conocerla mejor, pero aún así era demasiado grande y no la conocía completamente.

Tal vez debería quedarse y despejar un poco su mente. Pero luego recordó que tenía que llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía quedarse allí y esconderse como una rata. Él no era ningún cobarde. Además… ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de encontrarse con el señor Wonka? No. No lo tenía. Sólo era la confusión actuando.

Por suerte encontró a un Oompa Loompa trabajando en el lugar y le enseñó el camino de regreso a su casa. No estaba muy lejos… Se sintió un poco avergonzado. Llegó justo para el almuerzo. La mesa ya estaba servida y todos estaban por empezar a comer. Charlie se sentó en su lugar y notó que afortunadamente Wonka no estaba. Tal vez sí estaba enojado… Pero si estuviese presente, Charlie no hubiera podido tragar ni un solo bocado.

― ¿Y cómo va el trabajo, Charlie?― dijo la señora Bucket.

― Um… Bien― dijo Charlie sonrojándose. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. En su mente sólo estaba Wonka y… Charlie sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder. ¡No! No puede pensar en eso, por lo menos no ahora. Rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó a tragar algunos bocados.

El día había pasado rápidamente para Charlie. Pasó todo el día en su casa ayudando a su madre en el trabajo doméstico como excusa para no salir. Durante el día, sus padres le preguntaron por qué Wonka no había venido a las comidas, pero Charlie dijo algo sobre que estaba muy ocupado con papeleos y rápidamente cambiaba de tema. Ahora habían terminado de cenar y Charlie se encontraba en su cama reflexionando.

Estaba pensando en una disculpa para decirle al señor Wonka. Probablemente él estaba tan enojado con Charlie que no quiso verlo en todo el día. Tal vez debería decir algo al respecto. ¿O tal vez debería actuar como si nada hubiese pasado e ir a trabajar al día siguiente normalmente? A su mente vino repentinamente la imagen del señor Wonka durmiendo. ¿Por qué al verlo sintió la necesidad de tocarlo? Él no era así. Nunca le había pasado antes. Como tampoco su cuerpo había reaccionado antes… así. También recordó el torso semidesnudo de Wonka. Se preguntó si el resto de su cuerpo también era tan suave… Todo el cuerpo de Charlie se estremeció ante la sola idea del cuerpo desnudo de Wonka. Rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Probablemente sólo eran sus hormonas comenzando a funcionar. En la escuela le había enseñado algo acerca de esto.

Charlie rodó sobre su costado y con un suspiro decidió que dejaría de pensar en eso y ver qué sucedería la mañana siguiente.

Charlie estaba en la habitación de su mentor. Frente a él estaba el señor Wonka, vestido con su pijama, y con la prenda superior desabrochada. Estaban solos, rodeados por una cálida atmósfera. De repente Wonka empezó a caminar silenciosamente hacia Charlie, quien estaba quieto mirando con expectación. En unos pocos pasos llegó a Charlie, entonces lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, haciendo que el muchacho deje escapar un jadeo. Luego deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente su piel. La cara de Wonka vagó por el cuello del niño, haciéndole cosquillas, y luego se detuvo en su oído, susurrándole:

― ¿Te gusta?

― Sí…― dijo, o más bien jadeó Charlie. Se dio cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo sentía los pantalones apretados en la entrepierna. El cuerpo de Wonka estaba presionando contra el suyo, y Charlie quería sentir la cálida piel de su mentor. Esa piel lampiña y brillante que parecía llamarlo. Hipnotizado, lentamente levantó una mano, deseando tocarlo, pero una fuerte voz no se lo permitió:

― ¡Charlie, hora de levantarse!

Charlie abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, ya que la luz aún era muy fuerte. Parpadeando, comenzó a despertarse y, luego de un bostezo, se sentó en la cama. Sintió algo pegajoso y miró hacia abajo, y con los ojos muy abiertos notó que… Había tenido un sueño húmedo. Entonces comenzó a recordar partes borrosas del sueño. Recordó que había visto al señor Wonka, estaba en su pijama, era una situación similar a la de ayer, pero… Wonka lo había tocado. Y a Charlie le gustó. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron mucho y ante la sola idea de Wonka tocándolo lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Había soñado otras veces con su mentor, pero nunca… de esta manera. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Qué significaba? Por supuesto que no significaba nada, era sólo un estúpido sueño de adolescente. Sólo eran sus hormonas mezclándose con lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sólo un insignificante sueño. No importaba.

Charlie bajó a desayunar y notó que, nuevamente, Wonka no estaba. Era de esperar. Pero decidió que hoy hablaría con él y arreglaría las cosas. Después de todo era su heredero. No podía simplemente dejar de hacer su trabajo sólo por su estúpido comportamiento. Decidió que esta vez iría después del almuerzo, no quería que sucediese algo como la vez anterior.

De camino a la oficina del señor Wonka, el sueño que había tenido no abandonó su mente. Estaba asombrado e… intrigado por aquel sueño. Cualquier explicación lógica que trataba de hacer era simplemente absurda. Recordó con horror que el abuelo Joe decía que los sueños siempre significaban algo. La idea de hacer algo así con el señor Wonka era absurda, después de todo era su mentor…

Charlie legó a la puerta de la oficina del señor Wonka. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

― Adelante― se escuchó del otro lado, por lo que Charlie entró.

― ¡Oh, Charlie!― dijo Wonka alegremente. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer haciendo algunos papeleos. Por lo que veía, el hombre no estaba enojado con él, ya que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que alivió profundamente a Charlie.

― Hola, señor Wonka― dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.― Si está ocupado puedo volver más tarde.

― Oh, no te preocupes por esto, Charlie. Podemos seguir con nuestro invento ahora mismo― Con esas palabras, Wonka se levantó de su silla y Charlie no pudo evitar mirar a su pecho, tenía su ropa normal, pero Charlie recordaba lo que había debajo, y con eso también recordó su sueño, donde él y Wonka…

― ¿Charlie?― dijo el señor Wonka. Charlie estaba quieto mirando fijamente a Wonka, sonrojado.

― Lo siento. Estoy algo cansado― dijo Charlie sonrojándose más.

― Si quieres entonces podemos seguir mañana. No queremos que te duermas mientras trabajamos― dijo Wonka soltando una risita.

― Oh, no. Estoy bien. Puedo ir― dijo Charlie sonriendo.

― ¡Entonces vayamos!― exclamó Wonka con entusiasmo levantando las manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Charlie y Wonka estaban trabajando en su más reciente invento: una goma de mascar cuyo globo hace que puedas volar. Wonka había hecho algunas mejoras, ya que la última vez que lo probaron en un Oompa Loompa, voló hasta el techo y no podían bajarlo. Por lo tanto esta vez lo intentaron en un lugar más pequeño y cerrado.

Charlie decidió que esta vez lo probaría él mismo, ya que era más pesado y no volaría tan alto, además de que le gustaba hacerlo y no había Oompa Loompas alrededor. Mascó el chicle mientras que el señor Wonka sostenía una libreta, listo para anotar los resultados. Charlie comenzó a hacer un globo con el chicle, que se hacía cada vez más y más grande, hasta que se hizo del tamaño de su cuerpo. Y luego el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Estaba comenzando a flotar en el aire. Era realmente divertido. A Charlie le encantaba ser el primero en probar los nuevos inventos de su mentor. Pero de repente se sintió un estruendo y el globo desapareció. ¡Había explotado dejando a Charlie en el aire!

Charlie estaba cayendo y gritando, con los ojos cerrados preparándose para el impacto.

― ¡Charlie!― gritó Wonka. Pero Charlie no prestó atención, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos para el impacto, que muy posiblemente le rompería algo.

Y en el momento en que llegó al suelo, notó que era un poco más blando de lo que esperaba y… ¿le pareció que emitió un quejido? Sorprendido, Charlie abrió los ojos para notar que no era el suelo sino… el señor Wonka. Se había puesto bajo él para atraparlo y ahora Charlie estaba sobre él, ambos acostados en el piso.

Charlie no podía moverse, los ojos color chocolate se clavaron en él, inmovilizando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de su mentor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. De repente se dio cuenta que sus mejillas ardían, que su respiración era poco profunda y que… algo comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones. Los ojos de Wonka se abrieron, y en consecuencia también los de Charlie. ¡Se había dado cuenta de su erección! ¿Por qué demonios tenía una erección? Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Charlie podía sentir la respiración pesada de Wonka. Charlie quería levantarse, pero por alguna razón no podía. Su creciente erección estaba apretando cada vez más entre los dos cuerpos, y Charlie no pudo reprimir un gemido. La cara de Wonka rápidamente enrojeció y sus cejas se levataron aún más. Las manos que estaban sujetando los brazos de Charlie se apretaron, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba sentir la suave piel de Wonka. Sin pensarlo mucho, Charlie pusos sus labios tímidamente en el cuello de Wonka, haciendo que éste soltara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. No sonaba como un rechazo, así que Charlie continuó.

Jamás había hecho nada así antes. Él ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva y desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo intrigante. El hecho de estar tan cerca de otro cuerpo… Un cuerpo que estimulaba todos sus sentidos al mismo tiempo… El cuerpo de Willy Wonka.

Le gustó mucho el sabor, por lo que instintivamente y besó y lamió toda la longitud del cuello hasta la oreja, haciendo que Wonka soltara gemidos de sorpresa y placer. Las manos en sus brazos se apretaban cada vez más fuerte. Charlie chupaba con avidez, como si lamiese una de las paletas que frecuentemente comía, olvidándose de qué, o más bien _quién_ era realmente lo que lamía.

Era suave y dulce, y el aroma de Wonka hacía que su cabeza diese vueltas. Los labios se encontraron con la oreja, la lamió suavemente y mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que el hombre soltase un fuerte gemido de placer.

Pero entonces repentinamente Wonka apartó a Charlie, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, con las respiraciones agitadas. Charlie podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Wonka, era una mirada tan ardiente que jamás había visto en esos ojos, e hizo que el cuerpo de Charlie se sintiera aún más caliente, erizando todo el vello de su cuerpo.

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Charlie besó al hombre profundamente. El aire se llenó de chispas, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Wonka estaba sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente y penetrando con su lengua en la boca de Charlie, entrelazándolas y probando todo el interior de la boca del muchacho con un hambre voraz.

Charlie, en su inocencia, gimió ante la nueva sensación. Se sentía extraño y al mismo tiempo maravilloso. Quería explorar ese extraño lugar. Saborearlo. Descubrir cada parte. Cada rincón. Era como si la sangre hirviese en sus venas. La boca de Wonka era muy dulce, como si todos los dulces de la fábrica estuviesen en esa boca, y Charlie no podía parar de saborearlo.

Las manos de su mentor vagaban por el cuerpo del niño, y se encontró con que la suyas propias estaban revolviendo el cabello del hombre. Se dejó llevar por una pasión que nunca antes había vivido. Sensaciones que le hacían ver manchas de colores bailar frente a sus ojos.

Se estremeció cuando la mano desnuda de Wonka tocó la piel de su pecho. Y aquel simple rose provocó en su cuerpo olas de calor que viajaron hasta el bajo vientre, llegando a su pene, el cual se movió espasmódicamente, lo que resultó en un agudo gemido escapando de sus labios.

Y entonces Wonka se separó bruscamente de Charlie. Sus ojos estaban empañados, y su mirada era tan intensa y ardiente que hizo al niño gemir.

― Charlie… Oh, no, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Yo no debería… ¡Esto no tiene sentido!― dijo agitadamente el chocolatero, apartándose ligeramente, como si finalmente se diese cuenta de lo que hacía.

― Señor Wonka…― a Charlie le costaba hablar, su respiración era muy superficial.― Tampoco los dulces lo tienen…― La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara del hombre, pero enseguida fue reemplazada por una leve sonrisa.

― Oh, Charlie…

Lentamente, Charlie acercó sus labios a los del hombre, uniéndolos en un suave y delicado beso.

Cautelosamente llevó sus manos desde el cuello de su mentor hasta su torso, tocando los botones de la camisa del hombre. Necesitaba sentir esa piel, esa suave y pálida piel que no había dejado su mente desde que la vio, y ahora quería verla de nuevo. Empezó a desabrochar los botones, pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando la boca de Wonka se trasladó a su cuello, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con avidez, impidiéndole continuar. Sólo podía gemir. Con dificultad, continuó desabrochando los botones con sus manos temblorosas, pero las hábiles manos de Wonka se habían desplazado hacia uno de sus pezones, que inmediatamente se endureció al tacto.

La alternancia entre lamidas, besos y chupones en el cuello y oreja de Charlie ya lo estaban enloqueciendo, pero entonces Wonka pellizcó su pezón, haciéndole al instante arquearse y emitir un largo y fuerte gemido. Nunca creyó que esa zona fuese tan sensible.

Aquello era una tortura. Su pene aún no había sido tocado, y temblaba, rogando por atención. Y al parecer Wonka también lo había notado, porque en algún momento desabrochó sus pantalones y lentamente los deslizó, pero sólo se limitó a acariciar su costado, desde su cintura hasta su mulso. Mientras lo hacía, miraba fijamente a Charlie, como si no quisiese perderse ni una sola expresión de su rostro.

Charlie también quería tocar a Wonka. Todo el tiempo pudo sentir la gran erección del hombre. Su inexperiencia no ayudaba a su nerviosismo. Definitivamente su rostro se bañaba en rojo, porque podía sentirlo arder.

Sosteniendo la lasciva mirada de Wonka, deslizó muy lentamente la mano por el pecho a medias desabrochado de su mentor. Prosiguió a terminar de desabrocharlo, mientras que el chocolatero seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. Ese rostro, normalmente pálido, se encontraba enrojecido. ¿Cómo era que nunca antes había notado semejante belleza?

Una vez que el torso se encontraba descubierto, Charlie se quedó contemplándolo. Era un terreno inexplorado, algo nuevo y desconocido. Cautamente levantó una mano y tocó la piel. Era suave y cálida, y mientras la recorría, sus dedos se encontraron con un pezón que rápidamente se endureció al tocarlo. Wonka se estremeció y dejó escapar un jadeo, clavando los dedos en sus costados. Entonces se preguntó qué pasaría si tocaba una parte más sensible… Lentamente recorrió con la mano la longitud del torso del hombre, en dirección hacia abajo, donde el notable bulto se encontraba, pero se congeló a medio camino cuando una fuerte sensación no lo dejó continuar.

La mano de Wonka había reanudado su camino y se encontraba ahora moviéndose sobre sus calzoncillos, acariciando su caliente pene. Un ahogado gemido salió de sus labios, y entonces el hombre comenzó a mover los dedos rítmicamente de arriba abajo, por encima de la tela.

Charlie sólo podía retorcerse y jadear mientras se ponía más duro. Era algo realmente increíble, y no entendió cómo nunca antes había hecho esto. Recordó lo que intentaba hacer hace un momento, por lo que extendió su mano y tocó la ingle del hombre. Un fuerte jadeo fue la respuesta, entonces Charlie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, imitó lo que hacía Wonka, y frotó de arriba a abajo la erección. Pero no era suficiente. Estaba avergonzado, pero la curiosidad era mayor, por lo que desabrochó los elegantes pantalones del hombre, e inmediatamente el enrojecido pene se asomó, haciendo a Charlie jadear con asombro. ¿Acaso el señor Wonka no usaba ropa interior?

Pero entonces su mente quedó en blanco cuando su mentor de deshizo de sus calzoncillos y envolvió su mano en su pene firmemente, haciéndolo gemir, y aún más fuerte cuando comenzó a mover su mano por toda la longitud, cada vez más rápido.

De un momento a otro Charlie estaba gimiendo, y la única prenda que permaneció en él fue una camisa desabrochada. El nombre del chocolatero era lo único entendible que escapaba de sus labios.

― ¡Ahhh! S-Señor Wonka…― gemía Charlie, abriendo los ojos y mirando directamente en los de color chocolate del hombre, que lo observaban como si estuviesen presenciando el mejor de los espectáculos. Pero entonces desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por una sedienta boca que recorría todo su cuerpo, paseándose por sus pezones, su cuello y su propia boca.

Ya no lo soportaba más. El placer era abrumador. Sentía que llegaba a su punto máximo y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría por el placer que le provocaba aquel hombre. Unos movimientos más, un poco más de esa lengua y…

― ¡Gnnahhh!― gritó lascivamente Charlie al llegar al punto de no retorno en el cual su cuerpo fue atravesado por un fuerte escalofrío que lo llevó hasta las nubes. De su palpitante miembro escaparon corrientes interminables de caliente esperma, que aterrizaron tanto en el estómago del muchacho como en el del hombre. Su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo envuelto en llamas que lo consumían, para finalmente convertirlo en sólo un montón de cenizas que el viento se llevaba.

Charlie cayó rendido, completamente agotado luego de tan intensa experiencia. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Wonka sobre él, mirándolo jadeante. El hombre no había acabado aún, y por más que Charlie quisiese, sus músculos no le respondían. Cuando sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, sintió los labios de Wonka besando suavemente su cuello, y luego subiendo por su barbilla, mejilla y finalmente su boca, donde lo escuchó gemir. Abrió los ojos y vio que el chocolatero comenzaba a masturbarse para acabar. Pero Charlie no iba a permitirlo. Con un máximo esfuerzo se levantó, quedando ambos en una posición sentada, de modo que pudo tomar firmemente la erección en su mano y comenzar a acariciarla, lo que fue recompensado con gemidos de placer. Llevó sus labios a los del hombre, abriéndolos y jugando con sus lenguas.

Wonka gemía en su boca, y a Charlie le encantaba eso, por lo que aceleró el ritmo con su mano, y más frecuentes y fuertes gemidos pasaban de una boca a la otra.

― ¡Charlieeee!― gimió Wonka, arqueándose y derramándose en la mano del muchacho.

Cayeron finalmente ambos habiendo traspasado ya el éxtasis del orgasmo, quedando Charlie tendido sobre su mentor, quien aún respiraba agitadamente.

Su visión se nublaba, sus párpados se cerraban, envolviéndolo en una agradable oscuridad, y lo último que sintió fueron unos cálidos brazos envolviéndolo firmemente, llevándolo hacia un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Díganme en los reviews que tal les pareció, para ver si lo sigo o no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Charlie podía oler el inconfundible aroma de la cena que su madre preparaba. Estaba en su habitación, terminando algunos deberes del colegio, aunque realmente no sabía por qué seguía yendo si era heredero de una fábrica, y no cualquiera, sino la más famosa y exitosa fábrica de chocolate, pero sus padres habían insistido en que debía terminar sus estudios.

Había pasado un día desde que había hecho aquello con su mentor. Podía recordar a la perfección cada sensación, y la reproducía una y otra vez en su mente. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Y hasta llegó a pensar que había sido una alucinación luego de haberse golpeado tras la caída. Pero sin embargo fue real, y los chupetones que tenía por el cuello y cuerpo lo confirmaban.

Se recostó en su cama y rememoró aquel día. Incluso podía sentir las manos acariciando su delicada piel por todo su cuerpo. Recordaba también cuando despertó luego de haberse dormido tras tal agotamiento, que habían pasado la tarde juntos, paseando por la fábrica y hablando sobre nuevos proyectos. Por la noche Wonka no había cenado con ellos, ya que dijo que tenía cosas importantes y aburridas que hacer. Y hoy Charlie lo había visto muy poco debido a las responsabilidades que ambos tenían por su parte, pero el chocolatero le dijo que llegaría para la cena.

Aunque se habían visto ya otras veces, Charlie no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que se encontraba con el hombre desde aquel encuentro. Y ahora mismo estaba ansioso y nervioso por verlo luego de un día tan largo y aburrido en el colegio.

― ¡La cena está lista!― anunció la señora Bucket. Charlie bajó rápidamente y se acomodó en su lugar mientras terminaban de pasar las cosas a la mesa.

Cuando todos estaban ya sentados, la puerta se abrió y Willy Wonka entró a la casa.

― ¡Oh, llegué justo a tiempo!― dijo el hombre, quitándose el sombrero y el abrigo. Se acercó y se sentó justo frente a Charlie, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonreír tímidamente. Wonka le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada y sirviéndose un poco de la sopa. La familia entera comenzó a comer y la charla habitual comenzó a surgir, pero Charlie no escuchaba, ya que su atención se veía completamente nublada por la persona que se encontraba delante suyo. Aunque le avergonzase un poco, realmente quería volver a acercarse de esa manera a su mentor. Anhelaba volver a tocar la tersa piel que se escondía siempre bajo esas elegantes ropas. Volver a degustar aquellos labios que hace un día lo habían besado con tanto fervor, y que, de hecho, Charlie no había vuelto a sentir desde aquella ocasión.

Podía sentir lo que le provocaba pensar en esas cosas, y además estando Wonka tan cerca… Haría falta sólo un brazo para tocarlo, o… una pierna.

Charlie no supo qué le había poseído para hacer semejante cosa, pero el deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad.

Mientras comía, con cuidado se sacó uno de sus zapatos, y lentamente levantó el pie, rozándolo suavemente de arriba abajo contra la pierna de Wonka. El hombre de repente se quedó inmóvil, con la cuchara a mitad de camino, y lentamente levantó la vista hacia Charlie. Había algo emocionante en hacer aquello secretamente en presencia de todos que le provocaba un estremecimiento en el abdomen. Miró al hombre y rió por lo bajo como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. Wonka estaba completamente sonrojado, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza e intentó seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Charlie reanudó su camino, llevando su pie hasta el muslo del hombre y acercándose a…

― ¡Hmph!―Wonka parecía que se había tragado la cuchara. Comenzó a toser y ruborizarse convulsivamente.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Wonka?― preguntó el padre de Charlie.

― S-Si…

― ¿Acaso mi comida le disgusta?― preguntó la madre de Charlie.

― ¡No, no! Es que… acabo de recordar que… ¡Charlie y yo hemos dejado un invento por la mitad y tenemos que ir a terminarlo antes de que explote!― dijo Wonka apresuradamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le enviaba una mirada un poco avergonzada a Charlie.― ¿Verdad, Charlie?

― ¿Eh? Ah… ¡Oh, sí, cierto!

― Pero Charlie, aún no has terminado tu cena― dijo la señora Bucket.

― Deja que hagan lo suyo, cariño. Charlie es ahora un hombrecito muy ocupado, ¿verdad, Charlie?― dijo el señor Bucket dirigiéndole una sonrisa.― Además, mañana es sábado y no hay problema en que se acueste tarde― terminó, a lo que la señora Bucket le respondió con una mirada de desaprobación, pero finalmente cedió.

* * *

 **¿Así que Charlie se puso travieso? Habrá que corregirlo...**

 **Tuve que cortar el capítulo a la mitad porque sino se hacía demasiado largo, pero enseguida va a estar la siguiente parte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Una vez que salieron de la casa, ambos se quedaron ahí parados. Charlie lentamente miró a Wonka, quien lo miró con una expresión impasible, aunque el rubor persistía en su rostro.

― Yo…― empezó Charlie, pero no pudo terminar porque el hombre agarró una de sus muñecas y empezó a caminar rápidamente en una dirección desconocida, llevando al muchacho trastabillando detrás de él.

Definitivamente no debió haber hecho aquello. Se sentía como un estúpido niño que no podía controlar sus impulsos, y ahora probablemente Wonka estuviese furioso con él, aunque Charlie sintió una cierta satisfacción al ver cómo podía afectar al hombre con sólo un toque.

Se preguntó a dónde estaban yendo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Luego de pasar por algunos pasillos, el lugar comenzó a hacérsele familiar. Cerca de allí estaba la oficina de Wonka, justo al…

Pero el hombre dio un giro brusco y se encaminaron por un pasillo diferente, uno que se parecía al que llevaba a… la habitación de Wonka. Sí. La gran puerta estaba justo frente a ellos.

Wonka la abrió y metió a los dos dentro. La habitación estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, y, al igual que esa vez, le producía una extraña sensación. Se dio la vuelta para preguntar por qué estaban allí, pero el chocolatero fue más rápido:

― ¡Charlie!― dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

― L-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, pero… ¡No pude aguantarlo! Desde esa última vez he estado…― No, no podía decir eso. Realmente deseaba al hombre, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo.

― Está bien, Charlie. L-Lo entiendo. Supongo que también es mi culpa por no haberte prestado más atención…― dijo Wonka pasándose la mano por la nuca.― Pero ahora que estamos aquí… habrá que hacer algo al respecto― terminó el hombre con un tono misterioso, y se acercó a Charlie, que instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la cama detrás de él, donde cayó. Wonka sonrió con satisfacción, lo que hizo a Charlie sonrojarse levemente. El hombre se cernió sobre él, posando sus labios por toda la longitud de su cuello y deteniéndose en su oído:

―Has sido un niño malo, Charlie…

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió a Charlie, canalizándose directamente en su entrepierna, lo que resultó en un suave gemido. Cálidos labios recorrían su cuello y jugaban con su oreja. Manos vagabundas deambulaban por su torso en busca del joven cuerpo que se escondía bajo esas telas, encontrando finalmente un pequeño espacio abierto, para rápidamente desplegarlo por completo y revelando la brillante piel de alabastro. El hombre parecía absorber la imagen con su mirada, una mirada libidinosa, y el muchacho estaba seguro de que, si esos ojos pudiesen devorar, no quedaría nada de Charlie. Unos largos y finos dedos exploraron su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de llamas a su camino. El niño no pudo evitar gemir y sonrojarse aún más. Estaba muy duro, y estaba consciente de que podía notarse por el gran bulto que se erguía en sus pantalones. Una de esas manos se arrastró hasta uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo y pellizcándolo levemente, lo cual llevaba corrientes directamente a su ingle.

Charlie levantó los brazos y los entrelazó por detrás del cuello de Wonka, acercándolo y uniendo sus labios, comenzando así una danza entre las lenguas. La sensación no había dejado de ser extraña, pero tampoco había dejado de ser absolutamente placentera y emocionante.

Mientras se sumergía en las sensaciones y sabores de su boca, una más fuerte reclamó su atención, y era el muslo del hombre apretándose contra su erección. Gimió con voz ronca en la boca de Wonka, haciendo que este se separase y mirando hacia abajo entre ellos, donde se encontraba el bulto.

Wonka le dirigió una media sonrisa, y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a sus pantalones, de los cuales se deshizo junto con los calzoncillos. Su cuerpo completo quedó expuesto, siendo su enrojecido pene la fresa del pastel.

Su mentor se separó ligeramente y observó el cuerpo completo de Charlie, recorriendo cada parte con sus ojos, como si quisiese memorizar cada detalle. Lo contemplaba como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y entonces su mirada se detuvo en su erección. Charlie estaba realmente avergonzado, pero de algún modo esa mirada le producía placer. Una mano recorrió su torso y se detuvo en su muslo, pero entonces un dedo se dirigió a la base de su erección y subió lentamente hasta llegar a la punta, esparciendo en círculos las gotas del líquido preseminal.

Charlie giró la cara hacia un lado y se mordió los labios para no gemir. Pero una fuerte sensación lo hizo gritar.

― ¡Ahhh!― gritó, abriendo los ojos para ver algo increíble. Wonka estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas ruborizadas, moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo por todo su miembro, hasta detenerse en la punta, donde cerró sus labios y succionó, lo que resultó en un muy fuerte gemido de Charlie.― Por favor… N-No puedo…

Pero entonces el hombre se detuvo, diciendo:

― Aún es muy pronto para eso. No podemos permitir que se termine tan rápido…

Wonka se enderezó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, mirando a Charlie directamente a los ojos, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El muchacho se levantó ligeramente, sosteniéndose en sus codos y mirando como el saco color bordó caía al suelo, luego los botones de la prenda negra siendo desabrochados y finalmente retirada, revelando la suave y pálida piel. Se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó la bragueta, y los pantalones cayeron lentamente, uniéndose al resto de la ropa.

Lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran sus respiraciones pesadas. Charlie observaba embelesado la esbelta figura que se encontraba parada delante suyo. Wonka era absolutamente hermoso. Su cuerpo era largo y fino, al igual que sus extremidades, e igualmente pálido en todas partes. Sus caderas y cintura eran angostas, no tenía una musculatura marcada, sino que era liso, y sólo poseía vellos en las axilas y alrededor del largo y completamente erecto pene que se erguía en todo su esplendor.

Charlie jamás había visto el cuerpo desnudo de ningún otro hombre antes, pero estaba seguro de que aquel era el único que quería contemplar. Por siempre.

El hombre caminó hacia él y se situó entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia el muchacho y uniéndolos en un profundo beso. Los dos cálidos cuerpos se rozaban, intercambiando jadeos y respiraciones. Las manos y bocas exploraban el cuerpo del otro, lugares ignotos que nunca habían sido tocados ni vistos por nadie más. Sentían cómo la piel reaccionaba de manera casi exagerada ante la caricia de alguien más.

Charlie entonces sintió una de las manos yendo a un lugar extraño. Uno de los dedos se encontraba moviéndose alrededor de su entrada, acariciándola levemente, lo cual le producía escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

― ¿Qué estás…?― susurró Charlie, pero Wonka lo calló con un beso e introdujo el resbaladizo dedo en su entrada, provocando un gemido de sorpresa del muchacho.

― Tranquilo, sólo estoy preparándote…― susurró el chocolatero en su oído.

¿Preparándolo? ¿Preparándolo para qu…? Oh…

Su miedo al parecer fue evidente en su rostro, porque Wonka continuó:

― No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte. Y te aseguro que esto te gustará.

Las palabras no lo tranquilizaron completamente, pero estaba dispuesto a entregarse al otro hombre. A ese dedo se le unió un segundo, y luego un tercero, que se movían dentro lentamente. Pero después de unos momentos se retiraron, y el miedo invadió a Charlie.

Wonka llevó una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a lamerla, para luego pasarla por su erección y ensalivar todo su miembro. El hombre puso las manos a los costados de Charlie y posicionó la punta de su pene en la entrada de del niño. Lo miró, esperando una señal de aprobación, y Charlie asintió, entonces el caliente miembro comenzó lentamente a introducirse en él, haciendo al muchacho gemir de dolor. La sensación de algo duro como la roca y caliente como el fuego dentro suyo era completamente extraño e incómodo, pero sobre todo doloroso.

Su mentor largó un constante y ronco gemido a medida que se introducía, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Ambos quedaron estáticos, respirando pesadamente y esperando a que el cuerpo de Charlie se acostumbrase a la intromisión de alguien más.

Luego de unos momentos, Wonka abrazó al muchacho y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, para luego empezar a moverse suavemente, provocando gemidos de ambos. El dolor y el placer coexistieron simultáneamente en el cuerpo de Charlie, aunque intentó concentrarse en el segundo mediante los besos y lamidas a medida que las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo.

Ambos cuerpos unidos, recostados en el centro de la cama se movían rítmicamente. Charlie quería sentir todo el cuerpo de Wonka contra el suyo, por lo que se alzó, quedando sentado sobre el regazo del hombre. Y entonces, sólo con ese movimiento, el dolor fue completamente eclipsado por un placer increíble que hizo cada parte de su cuerpo temblar. La punta del pene del hombre había tocado algo dentro suyo extremadamente sensible, que enviaba corrientes eléctricas a cada nervio.

― ¡M-Más!― gimió desesperadamente y él mismo aumentó el ritmo. Sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero no podía detenerse. Su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez que esa parte era rozada.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto placer. Las lenguas recorrían senderos a lo largo del cuerpo del otro, sintiendo el húmedo y salado sabor del sudor. Lágrimas producidas por el placer caían por sus mejillas. Ronroneos sonaban en los oídos de quien lamía la oreja, cuello, hombro y prácticamente todo el otro cuerpo.

La temperatura era cada vez más alta en esa atmósfera, al igual que la velocidad. Sus consciencias se encontraban ya fuera de sus cuerpos, adentradas profundamente en las tierras del placer. Y entonces ambos llegaron al apogeo del deleite, donde fueron arrastrados y consumidos por las ardientes llamas del deseo a través de coros de gemidos, para finalmente quedar fusionados como una figura de cera.

El orgasmo había sido tan fuerte que dejó a ambos cuerpos derretidos, tendidos juntos sobre la cama, respirando aún pesadamente.

Charlie podía sentir el pecho de su mentor subir y bajar, y el aliento revolviéndole el cabello. Levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro enrojecido del hombre. No podía creer que hace tan sólo unos meses era sólo un niño común que en cuya vida no había ni tenía nada especial, pero ahora… ahora sabía que era un niño muy afortunado, y no sólo por haber encontrado un boleto dorado y haberse convertido en el heredero de una fábrica, sino por haber encontrado a alguien. Alguien que, cada vez que veía, podía estar realmente seguro de una cosa…

― Wonka…― dijo Charlie, por lo que el chocolatero abrió los ojos y lo miró.― Te amo― declaró inocentemente, como un niño que experimentaba por primera vez la maravilla de aquel sentimiento. El hombre abrió los ojos aún más y se limitó a mirarlo con el asombro en su rostro. Pero entonces sus ojos se humedecieron y Wonka comenzó a… llorar.

― Oh, Charlie― dijo, y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del niño. Luego le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, se separó y miró a Charlie directamente a los ojos, susurrando: ― Yo… También te amo, Charlie― dijo sollozando y volviendo a unir sus labios.

Ambos supieron que una nueva vida comenzaba para ellos. Y una cosa estaba totalmente clara, la vida jamás había sido tan dulce.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pretendo hacer algún fic más, no de ellos, sino de Sherlock (BBC), así que si a alguien le gusta, ya saben.**

 **Adieu.**


End file.
